japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ) is a fictional supporting main character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an dark red anthropomorphic echidna, and is the current guardian of the Master Emerald. A powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan, and the last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, in which he can use to dig with and climb up walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. Background :Sonic Underground Knuckles the echidna was born all alone without knowing the identity of his own parents, and was raised on Angel Island as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long lost race of echidnas that are devoted to only protecting the Master Chaos Emerald from being abused. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing about how he came to be, and had believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The one thing he did know was that he had always been living on his own on a island, by protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew from innate knowledge that his duty to protect it was his fate, and he was content with that. While he was a young kid, he met Queen Aleena who told him that he would be the first ally of her children Sonic, Manic and Sonia to join them in the war by fighting against Dr. Robotnik. :Sonic X (Anime) Not much of his early past is known, except that he's been guarding the huge master Emerald his whole life. :Sonic Boom (Series) Accordingly, Knuckles the Echidna comes from Angel Island. Growing up, he was tutored by multiple teachers, but never managed to retain their lessons. He eventually settled down on Bygone Island. Knuckles consistently pestered a guy named Charlie by fooling around with his workplace's inventory, thus costing Charlie his job. Knuckles was with Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose in another endeavor to foil Dr. Eggman's plans, where they chased him and Metal Sonic to a new island. Following a brief separation, Team Sonic reunited at a mysterious tomb, where Metal Sonic cornered them with Eggman's new Destruction Troops. Though Knuckles insisted they did not need saving, Sonic took the crew into the tomb to save them. As they tried escaping the sealed tomb, Knuckles quickly blamed Sonic for their predicament, just as they accidentally awoke Lyric the Last Ancient, in which Knuckles also blamed Sonic for. The group was then tied up by Lyric with his shackles as the snake escaped, but they used the shackles―now converted into Enerbeams―in an fruitless attempt to catch Lyric. With Lyric gone, Team Sonic sought information from Cliff. The archaeologist revealed to them that Lyric was an evil Ancient who planned to power his Sentinel army with the Chaos Crystals to destroy all life in the world, but was imprisoned by his race when they discovered the plan. The group thus set out to retrieve the Crystals before Lyric. As they sought one Crystal in an Abandoned Research Facility, where the team split up, Knuckles and Amy met MAIA, a robot who rebelled against Lyric, who, with their aid, helped Sonic and Tails get a map to the Crystals while Knuckles and Amy got the second Crystal. Continuing their hunt, Team Sonic subsequently faced a short alliance between Lyric and Eggman, Metal Sonic who had been reprogrammed to serve Lyric, and the power struggle between Lyric, and Eggman. Needlessly, the team overcame every foe and got each Crystal. When obtaining the last one though, Lyric had his robots surrounded Sonic and demanded that Knuckles, Tails and Amy gave up their Crystals if they wanted Sonic alive. Though Knuckles and his friends surrendered the Crystals, Lyric still had his robots attack Sonic. Much to Knuckles' relief however, Sonic survived, and the team followed Lyric to his lair to stop him for good. In the following battle, Lyric used the team's Enerbeams to ensnare them, but before he could destroy Team Sonic, Doctor Eggman ambushed Lyric from behind, while freeing the group. Knuckles then joined Sonic in incapacitating Lyric for good, during which Shadow the Hedgehog dropped by from an earlier battle, where Knuckles helped Sonic dispose of Lyric's technopathy device. As Sonic and Knuckles got back on good terms, they returned to the Village to celebrate their victory. Knuckles, Sonic and Tails and Amy rescued Sticks when she was caught in a rockslide. Brushing off Sticks' claims that an underground army would destroy them all, Knuckles followed Amy to an ancient temple she was researching where he stood guard outside. Later on, Knuckles teamed up with Sonic, Tails and Sticks to track down and save Amy who had been kidnapped by Lyric and his robot army, who sought to use her archaeological knowledge to find a Lost Crystal of Power and seize its power. Personality :Sonic Underground Knuckles the Echidna has a tough personality, by dedicated to keeping his island unseen and floating. However, he tends to be gullible and easily misled, thus leading to his attacks on the Sonic Underground. After getting along with the three Hedgehogs he starts to have a crush on Sonia. :Sonic X (Anime) Knuckles the Echidna is seen as being serious, aloof, stubborn and does not adapt easily. Headstrong and inflexible, Knuckles also prefers to do things his own way and by himself which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong willed, seldom wavering in his determination. Unlike the rest of Sonic's group, Knuckles walks his very own path and is able to fight many people on his own, due to his brute strength and competence at martial arts. He also never gives up once he has a goal to accomplish, especially when its about finding the Master Emerald which is his job/duty to protect it. When on a serious mission, Knuckles is extremly self-sufficient and only says a few words. Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people (especially Eggman) second chances. However, this makes him very naive, quite gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. Though he is cool, and determined in battle and most stressfull situations, Knuckles has an extremely short temper which leads to aggression, and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles uses his anger to fight off his enemies. Knuckles holds a special loneliness as he is the last of his tribe of Echidnas that lived on Angel Island for generations and believes that he will never see any one like him in his lifetime. Despite of this though, he believes that he is the only person who can carry out the task of protecting the Master Emerald to ensure no one abuses its power. Despite his solitude, temper and blunt honesty, Knuckles is quite understanding and kind, and respects those who are nice in return, but keeps this to himself. However, he shows alot of empathy, especially for people he believes need some comfort. Knuckles is also extremely selfless, and risks putting himself in danger to save people's lives, even if its a villain or a disliked person. :Sonic Boom (Series) Knuckles the Echidna is described as being a "punch first and keep punching until you need a punch break" kind of echidna, and the best solution to a problem for him is to smash it to pieces. He is determined and strong of character, but tends to be rather cocky and get into trouble. Knuckles also has a huge ego: he clearly thinks of himself as his team's leader and most capable member, and fancies himself very heroic, although his self-admiration makes him exaggerate his own recollection of his accomplishments to the point of absurdity. Proud of his manliness, Knuckles has a very macho-orientated attitude which at times makes him sound somewhat archaic. Despite his tough personality, though, he is a softy on the inside with some noticeable preferences in particular: he loves nature and is very loyal to his friends. Noticeably, Knuckles has a habit of saying "not cool" to others when they do something he disagrees with. Knuckles is the opposite of Sonic the Hedgehog: as he is stubborn, likes to take his time and is very naive. He is far from intelligent, admitting himself that he is "as dumb as a rock", and is a little slow on the uptake, particularly when it comes to elaborate plans and math problems as even simplified explanations takes him a long time to process. He is also a bit goofy at times and easily distracted to the point where he is drawn to things as simple as shiny objects. Knuckles is not entirely dim-witted however, as he on a few occasions shown some great insight, cunning, witticism, and even resourcefulness in battle. Knuckles is a little sensitive about his intelligence. While he accepts he is not the smartest, he takes great offense when being called stupid and will go to extreme lengths to prove otherwise. Also, when Knuckles got his team into trouble with a half-baked plan, he sunk into a depression over his imposed stupidity until his friends restored his confidence. Appearance :Sonic Underground He has dark red fur, a black nose and wears white gloves. He has small black eye pupils and sometimes wears a brown hat. He also wears sneakers. :Sonic X (Anime) He has red fur and black eyes. He wears white gloves that has points on it. He also wears red yellow sneakers. His tail is curve and is also red. :Sonic Boom (Series) Knuckles closely resembles his main series counterpart in overall characteristics, but is quite drastically different in terms of physical proportions. He is much larger than all of his team-mates, by standing over a head taller than Sonic, and is considerably more muscular. He has a rather large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy, and possesses longer legs and quills. Also, like his main counterpart, he has a white, crescent moon-shaped mark near the top of his chest. For an outfit attire, Knuckles wears a pair of red and yellow shoes, designed with wrap-like markings, that have green cuffs and grey metal plates on top. He also wears gloves with knuckle-spikes on them and has white sports tape wrapped around his hands, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, making him similar to a Muay Thai boxer. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. Abilities 'Sonic Underground' Years later, Knuckles met Sleet and Dingo who tricked him into believing that Sonic, Manic and Sonia where thieves after his island's Chaos Emerald. When Sonic, Manic and Sonia arrived on the Floating Island to find their mother, Knuckles attacked them until Sonic saved his life. After cleared up the misunderstanding, Knuckles and the hedgehog siblings teamed up to reclaim the Chaos Emerald Sleet and Dingo had stolen before the island fell from sky, and they became the allies Aleena wanted. When Dr. Robotnik found another Chaos Emerald, Knuckles aided Sonic, Manic and Sonia in reclaiming and containing the Chaos Emerald when it ran rampant. 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 1 When Sonic attacked Doctor Eggman's headquarters late one night, Amy and Tails both nearly crashed into a large rock after the Tornado 2 was wounded by gunfire from Eggman's guard robots. Luckily, Knuckles smashed the rock to pieces, allowing the Tornado 2 to land safely. When Chaos Control occurred shortly after that, Knuckles was swept up in it alongside Tails and Amy.4 Knuckles and Amy ended up in the sewers of Station Square on Earth, trying to find some way to get home, especially as Knuckles still had his duties to protect the Master Emerald to think about. However, at one point, they were forced to the surface when Dr. Eggman attacked Station Square with E-23 Missile Wrist, proving more than a match for the Station Square Police Department. Upon witnessing the destruction, and Tails fighting Missile Wrist in the Tornado 2, Amy headed to the roof, leaving Knuckles to follow via the stairs, making it to the roof before Amy, but he was unable to stop her from attacking Missile Wrist and being taken prisoner, with Eggman threatening to have her squeezed to death if Knuckles tried to help. Thankfully, Sonic arrived, and as he toyed with Missile Wrist, Knuckles suggested Sonic pull the old "Slap On The Wrist" trick to cause Missile Wrist to destroy one of its arms before Sonic finished the job with his Spin Attack. As Eggman retreated in disgrace, GUN forces and S.S.P.D. SWAT arrived and ordered everyone to stay where they were. Knuckles felt like they were calling him a coward and glowed with anger, but when Tails picked everyone up on the Tornado 2, Knuckles decided that the heavily-armed soldiers were not worth his time and fled with Sonic and the others, only to break off and glide away to his own intentions.5 Some time later, Knuckles was approached by Eggman, who played the innocent victim and convinced Knuckles that Sonic was to blame for Knuckles being unable to return to Angel Island and resume his duties guarding the Master Emerald. Falling for it, Knuckles had Sonic face him in a one-on-one fight in the Silver Valley, only to learn then that he had been tricked by Eggman when Tails, Amy, and Chris got taken prisoner in E-47 Pumpty. Knuckles made amends with Sonic and together rescued their friends from Pumpty, while Knuckles got some payback on Eggman for tricking him.6 Knuckles later showed up at Diamond Stadium when Eggman showed up with his team of E-21 Ballios to challenge Sonic and his friends to a game of baseball for the Chaos Emerald that had been found at the stadium by the groundskeeper. When Knuckles thought that playing baseball for the emerald was a waste of time, Sonic and his friends played off of Knuckles' pride and ego, taunting him into joining their team to defeat Eggman. However, while Knuckles did a pretty good job of scoring some home runs and putting Sonic's team in the lead, Eggman played dirty and had one of his Ballios attach its head to Sonic, threatening to detonate and severely injure Sonic in the process. Luckily, Knuckles was able to knock the Ballios off Sonic so it exploded harmlessly in the sky, but it gave Eggman the chance to escape with the Chaos Emerald and his remaining Ballios.7 Some time later, Knuckles was near a G.U.N. installation when he saw several G.U.N. fighter jets taking off to launch an attack on Eggman's headquarters.8 Stowing away in the missile bay of one fighter, Knuckles had it carry him to the island where Eggman's headquarters ended up due to Chaos Control and made his way inside, meeting up with Rouge, Topaz, and a G.U.N. commando team that were sabotaging the base's generator room. However, they were spotted by Eggman's robot lackeys, Decoe and Bocoe, and locked inside. Knuckles and Rouge tried to break down the door to little success until it was smashed off its hinges by Sonic, powered up by the two Chaos Emeralds he had retrieved from Eggman. Knuckles and Rouge got into an argument before Topaz ends it by reminding them of the explosives about to detonate and they had to get out at once. They escaped onto the beach just in time before the explosives wiped out Eggman's headquarters.9 Season 2 Knuckles soon traveled to Oriental City to meet a friend, Hawk, whom he rescued from some ruins where Hawk believed a Chaos Emerald was located. Knuckles picked a fight with the "Bruiser Boys" in a local bar, before another man, Li Yan, agreed to take Knuckles to Hawk. However, Li Yan instead put Knuckles in the same cell Hawk is in. Knuckles soon discovered that Li Yan had a bug in the cell to eavesdrop on Hawk and Knuckles, but Knuckles waited until he was sure Li Yan was leaning in close to his radio before shouting directly into the bug from close range, knocking Li Yan out cold, and buying Hawk and Knuckles time to escape before the Bruiser Boys came to check the cell. Taking a rickshaw to an old subway station, Hawk and Knuckles headed down to the tracks where Hawk retrieved the Emerald, only to be captured by the rickshaw driver, which is revealed to be Eggman's E-91 Lady Ninja. The resulting battle collapsed the tunnel, but Knuckles and Hawk escaped, with the Emerald left buried in the rubble. Back at Hawk's house, Knuckles found his Shovel Claws, and used them to retrieve the Emerald, only to learn that Hawk had been kidnapped by Lady Ninja.10 Meeting Lady Ninja at the rendezvous point, Knuckles surrendered the Emerald, only for Rouge to appear and attempt to steal it herself. What followed was a chase that resulted in the Lady Ninja nearly getting the Emerald from Hawk, but when Knuckles tried stopping her from escaping, Hawk soaked her with water, short-circuiting her and allowing Knuckles to deliver the finishing blow. With the Emerald in his possession, Knuckles left Hawk and Oriental City, promising to return someday. However, as he left, the Chaos Emerald gave Knuckles a vision of the Altar of the Emeralds, and a female voice giving him a cryptic message about the Chaos Emeralds, leaving him pondering over what it meant.10 Later, Knuckles spotted a large beam of light coming from Filmdom City. Realizing it had to be a Chaos Emerald, Knuckles headed for the city to investigate. He arrived and met up with Sonic just as everyone was preparing for Nelson Thorndyke's plan to surprise his wife, Lindsey Thorndyke, for their wedding anniversary. However, when Nelson tripped and the ring box opened, revealing the Chaos Emerald inside that Nelson was going to present to Lindsey as his anniversary gift to her, it reacted violently to the Chaos Emeralds Sonic and Knuckles were carrying before Mister Tanaka subdued the Emerald again. Eggman soon crashed the set, literally, in the Egg Fort II, forcing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to deal with him, Decoe, and Bocoe. After Eggman gained possession of the Emerald, Knuckles and Sonic demanded he hand it over, but Eggman sicced E-74 Weazo on them, forcing them to deal with it while Eggman escaped with the Emerald. During the fight, Mister Tanaka attempted to protect the Thorndykes by having Weazo face him, but the robot swatted him aside easily, much to Knuckles' confusion. When Sonic found himself trapped by Weazo against a large water tank, Knuckles had him jump to safety as he broke the glass open, causing the water to spill out and extinguish Weazo's flamethrower and short-circuit it, allowing Sonic to finish the job. Though Eggman escaped with the Emerald, Sonic and Knuckles put it aside to help celebrate the Thorndykes' wedding anniversary.11 Knuckles was soon asked to help stop Sonic, who had apparently gone into a non-stop running frenzy for some reason, when he popped a balloon that was carrying Sonic along via the breeze. After Sonic fell and resumed running, Knuckles tried to stop him, but could not. When Chuck Thorndyke got another idea, Knuckles assisted in setting up the trap to subdue Sonic, but when the trap could not contain Sonic and his running for an extended period, it fails, and Knuckles ends up being crushed by the trap.12 However, Knuckles survived, and upon speaking with Chris later on, decided to see Eggman about forming a truce to help collect the Chaos Emeralds and induce a Chaos Control that would get them back to their home world. Though Eggman apparently agreed to help, when Knuckles and Chris brought him the five Chaos Emeralds they had collected, Eggman got word from E-77 Lucky that Lucky found the seventh one. Eggman sprung his trap, ejected Knuckles from the Egg Fort II, and took Chris hostage, before setting off to meet up with Lucky.13 Furious at being double-crossed, Knuckles pursued the Egg Fort II back to Station Square, only to watch as Sonic tried to fight it after it became the E-99 Eggsterminator, but was soundly battered, bruised, and kicked into the ocean to drown. Knuckles soon broke into the cockpit to confront Eggman and demand Chris and the Chaos Emeralds back, but Rouge had already snatched them in the confusion, only for Chris to struggle and make her drop the Emeralds, before both of them were grabbed by the still out-of-control Eggsterminator. Knuckles could only watch helplessly, before Sonic reappeared, now having been transformed into Super Sonic by the Chaos Emeralds, and fought off the Eggsterminator. Super Sonic told Knuckles that his wish of going home to Angel Island was about to come true, but then told him to stay back, as Super Sonic tore the Eggsterminator apart in seconds, before unleashing a Chaos Control that brought the Mystic Ruins and Angel Island to Earth.14 Season 3 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' When Sonic held try-outs for a new sidekick, Knuckles went to make Sonic his sidekick, but Sonic reclined the offer. Eventually, his sidekick plans did not work out, which Knuckles told Amy, inspired Amy to try becoming his sidekick.29 During a visit to Tails' House, Knuckles and his team saw that Sonic and Tails housed Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot while their lair underwent repairs. Two days later though, where Eggman had kept Sonic and Tails up all night, Eggman revealed to the heroes that he lied about his lair so he could exhaust Sonic and Tails, and summoned Obliterator Bot to destroy Team Sonic. However, the robot misheard Eggman and instead attacked his lair. Accepting Eggman's pleas for help, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks distracted Obliterator Bot while the rest reached its kill switches, though they were too late to save the lair.30 As Knuckles, Sonic, Amy and Sticks chilled on the beach, Tails showed them his universal translator UT. However, UT created tension between Knuckles and the others by translating their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. When Tails and UT returned the next day, the latter "translated" their comments into insults. However, as they began fighting, Tails discovered that this UT was a fake sent by Eggman to tear them apart. While Tails went to save the real UT, Knuckles and the others stayed home, not thinking UT was worth it. Later, UT returned to give them a message from Tails and translated it into a call to rescue him from Eggman. Coming to the lair, Knuckles and his team freed Tails and beat Eggman's Mega. While Knuckles had found peace with UT, Sticks quickly threw it into the sea.15 When Team Sonic saved the Village from Fire Bot, Knuckles and the team saw Sticks' bad treatment of animals and convinced her to get a pet to learn about compassion. To their surprise though, Sticks chose a disgusting robo-dog named Buster. Over the next week, Buster was an annoyance to Knuckles and the rest which culminated in Buster keeping them from stopping a robbery made by Orbot and Cubot. As Knuckles and the team tried making Sticks give up Buster, Eggman appeared with a gift for Buster. As Eggman revealed he made Buster, his gift transformed Buster into a larger robot who caught Knuckles and the rest. However, they were freed when Sticks assumed control over Buster, who got rid of Eggman. The team then said goodbye to Buster as Sticks released him due to his dangerous nature.31 Film Appearances 'Sonic movie 4' Knuckles is seen watching Sonic the Hedgehog running through the static locale, fighting Moto Bugs and running through loops slower than anything. Sonic 2020 Film Video Games Knuckles the Echidna is a playable character in all the following video games: *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble *Knuckles Chaotix *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic R *Sonic Blast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Battle *Sonic Rush *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice *Sonic Forces (non playable) *Sonic Mania *Team Sonic Racing Quotes * Relationships 'Sonic the Hedgehog' :Sonic Unground :Sonic X :Sonic Boom 'Sonia the Hedgehog' 'Manic the Hedgehog' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Cheese Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Blaze the Cat Jet the Hawk Rouge the Bat Silver the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Mighty the Armadillo Shade the Echidna Sticks the Badger Christopher Thorndyke Chuck Thorndyke Cosmo Dr. Eggman Sleet Dingo Metal Sonic Fang the Sniper Orbot Cubot Black Doom Black Arms Knownable Relatives * Trivia *According to the Sonic the Hedgehog 3 manual, Knuckles' favorite food is grapes. This is referenced many times through the series. In Sonic Generations, once Sky Sanctuary and Knuckles are restored, grapes can be seen growing on a tree behind Knuckles. This is an Easter Egg for Knuckles, as grapes are his favorite food. *Strangely, in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, the cutscene Knuckles is slightly pinker than the playable Knuckles. This is due to the palettes conflicting with the HUD items; the playable Knuckles was able to be perfected so this would not happen. *Due to Knuckles' guillible nature, he has a tendency of getting tricked by his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, (and/or his lackeys) either to work for him or, against his allies/friends, particularly Sonic and Tails. This mostly occured during the classic games, and has mostly faded out as time passed. Knuckles' counterparts in spin-off media also suffer from this problem. As an example, he has been tricked four times in Sonic X. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, finishing the game with only the Chaos Emeralds leaves a picture of the character's Super State on the Game Select screen. *If the game is completed with Knuckles, an image of Super Knuckles is shown. In this image, he appears to be the same color as Knuckles, but with a bright purple aura. *In the earlier games, the letters K.T.E. (Knuckles the Echidna) are by his life icon, instead of "Knuckles" because the name display could not support more than five letters. *Due to space limitations, in Sonic Drift 2, Knuckles' name is spelled "Knucles", without the second "K". *Knuckles' eye color has varied in the Sonic series, changing from blue to purple. *In Sonic Battle, he is actually portrayed with both eye colors (blue for the fighting and purple for the cutscenes.) *He and Shadow were originally confirmed to appear in Sonic Unleashed, though neither were seen nor mentioned in the released game. *Knuckles' music was one of the reasons for the "Mild Lyrics" warning in Sonic Adventure 2. "Unknown From M.E.", "Deeper" and "Kick the Rock!" were among them. *Knuckles and Amy are the only 2 Sonic characters who appeared to have "aged"; Knuckles going from 15 to 16, and Amy going from 8 to 12. *Knuckles, along with Sonic and Dr. Eggman are the only characters whose Japanese voice actors have voiced their character in all Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Knuckles is the only playable character in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) who does not finish a level/boss/town mission. Despite this, Knuckles does have a victory pose and quotes depend on the rank. *During multiplayer on Sonic Heroes, the white crest symbol on Knuckles' chest will disappear while he is taunting the opponent. *In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, the player can unlock an Eggman costume for Knuckles. *In 2D games such as Knuckles Chaotix and Sonic Mania, Knuckles is colored pinkish rather than red. However, his official artwork shows him colored correctly (red). *The crest on Knuckles' chest has been erroneously colored peach several times. In later games, though, it's colored white. *Knuckles is the only character in the franchise with purple eyes. *One of Knuckles' nicknames is "Knuckle," as stated in the Japanese manual of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *In Sonic Battle, Sonic once calls Knuckles a "spiky-headed mole". This is a pun on how echidnas and moles have the same burrowing prowess. It is also a play on the Japanese term for echidna, which literally translates as "needle-mole". *If the player pauses at the right moment, in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, when the sign is twirling in the air, Knuckles' color will be blue instead of red. This does not occur in Sonic & Knuckles. *Super Sonic is invincible to any damage, but somehow Knuckles knocked the Chaos Emeralds out of him in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, if one glitches Knuckles into Sonic's part of Marble Garden Zone Act 2, Tails will still fly him up so he can defeat Dr. Robotnik. It is the only time this can be done without a cheat. *In Sonic Colors, Knuckles is the only one of the "Side Quest" characters to have five poses. All the others have four. *Knuckles' crescent-shaped symbol on his body was originally going to be the NIKE logo on him as part of a short-lived sponsorship deal. *Knuckles' gloves are a "Rare" weapon in the SEGA game Phantasy Star Portable 2; it was named "Sonic Knuckles", either referring to the strength or to the universe of the Sonic series. *There is a possibility that Knuckles' treasure hunting ability is a reference to the fact that real-life echidnas are equipped with electrosensors. *Knuckles uses the third most amount of English in the Japanese version coming right behind Eggman, who uses the second most amount of Engrish, and Sonic himself, who uses Engrish at least once in practically every episode. *Knuckles' mittens were drawn as gloves in "How to Catch a Hedgehog", his eyes are colored green twice in "Missile Wrist Rampage" and once in "An Enemy in Need". *In episode 65, Vector the Crocodile says "When I'm through with him (Knuckles), even his own mama won't notice him." Vector is probably mentioning Knuckles having a mother, thus making him possibly the second character (after Cream) to have any parents mentioned in the show although this is mainly an exaggeration. *Knuckles is the last friend of Chris to speak with him personally as seen in "So Long Sonic". They had their final conversation next to the Master Emerald. *Knuckles mentioned that he honed his fighting skills from scrolls left by his ancestors of his tribe. *While Knuckles is a nomad and loves nature, he does not know how to survive in it. *Knuckles may have a learning disorder. This is evident as he had many teachers, but could not retain their lessons. Knuckles may have dyslexia, as in addition to his illiteracy, he exhibits many traits that are common among dyslexics. A few examples are his inability to tell left from right, his gift for music, and his inability to understand verbal explanations. *Knuckles is illiterate, even though he owns reading glasses. *Knuckles cannot count past three. *Knuckles claims he cannot brush his teeth or tie his shoes without aid. *Knuckles learned how to ride a bike, wrap his sports tape and count from Tails. *Knuckles can skillfully play the piano and on drums. *It is implied that Knuckles is allergic to fish saliva. *Knuckles claims to have studied air conditioning and refrigerator repair, specifically from "Sonic School of Impressing the Ladies." *It has been revealed that Knuckles cannot cook. *Knuckles was voted "sensitive soul of the month" by Hulking Brutes magazine. *Knuckles is not permitted inside the library due to his signature move, the ground pound. *Knuckles has always wondered how he would look like with a bolo tie. *Knuckles has a habit of digging tunnels everywhere. *Knuckles is a feminist, claiming that, despite being a meathead, he still respects women at the utmost degree. *In Sonic Boom #2, Knuckles is shown gliding through midair despite being established as incapable of this skill.35 According to Evan Stanley, this was because the comic staff was not told by Sega about Knuckles' inability to glide when that issue was written. *In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, one of the collectible toys depicts a protein shake, which is described as "grape flavored with notes of tacos, specially formulated for echidnas". This implies that Knuckles' affinity for grapes was carried over into the Sonic Boom continuity. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hideyuki Umezu (Sonic Underground), Yasunori Matsumoto (Sonic movie 2), Nobutoshi Canna (1998 – Present) *'English' : Brian Drummond (Sonic Underground), Bill Wise (Sonic movie 2), Chris Niosi (Sonic movie 4), Michael McGaharn (1998), Ryan Drummond (2000), Scott Dreier (2001 – 2004), Dan Green (2005 – 2010), Travis Willingham (2010 – Present) all information on Knuckles the Echidna came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males